Texas Resources for In-School Entrepreneurship
Introduction Find entrepreneurship resources at your school by clicking on the school's link below; or find statewide resources at the bottom of the page. Public universities University of Houston System *University of Houston *University of Houston–Clear Lake *University of Houston–Downtown *University of Houston–Victoria University of North Texas System *University of North Texas *University of North Texas at Dallas University of Texas System *University of Texas at Arlington *University of Texas at Austin *University of Texas at Brownsville and Texas Southmost College *University of Texas at Dallas *University of Texas at El Paso *University of Texas at San Antonio *University of Texas at Tyler *University of Texas of the Permian Basin *University of Texas–Pan American Texas A&M University System *Texas A&M International University *Texas A&M University *Texas A&M University–Commerce *Texas A&M University–Corpus Christi *Texas A&M University–San Antonio *Texas A&M University–Kingsville *Prairie View A&M University *Tarleton State University *Texas A&M University–Texarkana *West Texas A&M University *Texas A&M University–Central Texas Texas State University System *Lamar University *Sam Houston State University *Sul Ross State University *Texas State University–San Marcos Texas Tech University System *Angelo State University *Texas Tech University *Texas Tech University Health Sciences Center Independent public universities *Midwestern State University *Stephen F. Austin State University *Texas Woman's University Large Private Universities *Baylor University *Rice University *Southern Methodist University *Texas Christian University* Medium size private colleges and universities *Abilene Christian University *Amberton University *Arlington Baptist College *Austin Graduate School of Theology *Bay Ridge Christian College *Christ For The Nations Institute *College of Saint Thomas More *Concordia University Texas *Dallas Christian College *East Texas Baptist University *Graduate Institute of Applied Linguistics *Hardin-Simmons University *Houston Baptist University *Howard Payne University *Huston-Tillotson University *Jarvis Christian College *LeTourneau University *Lubbock Christian University *North American College *Northwood University *Our Lady of the Lake University *St. Edward's University *St. Mary's University, Texas *Southwestern Adventist University *Southwestern Assemblies of God University *Southwestern Christian College *Texas Baptist College *Texas College *Texas Wesleyan University *Trinity University *University of Mary Hardin-Baylor *University of St. Thomas *University of the Incarnate Word *Wayland Baptist University *Western Texas College *Wiley College Liberal arts colleges and universites *Austin College *Dallas Baptist University *University of Dallas *McMurry University *Paul Quinn College *Schreiner University *Southwestern University *Texas Lutheran University Community and junior colleges *Alamo Community College District **Northeast Lakeview College **Northwest Vista College **Palo Alto College **St. Philip's College **San Antonio College *Amarillo College *Alvin Community College *Angelina College *Austin Community College District *Blinn College *Brazosport College *Central Texas College *Cisco College *Clarendon College *Coastal Bend College *College of the Mainland *Collin College *Dallas County Community College District **Brookhaven College **Cedar Valley College **Eastfield College **El Centro College **Mountain View College **North Lake College **Richland College *Del Mar College *El Paso Community College *Frank Phillips College *Galveston College *Grayson County College *Hill College *Houston Community College *Howard College *Jacksonville College *Kilgore College *Laredo Community College *Lee College *Lon Morris College *Lone Star College System **Lone Star College–CyFair **Lone Star College–Kingwood **Lone Star College–Montgomery **Lone Star College–North Harris **Lone Star College–Tomball *McLennan Community College *Midland College *Navarro College *North Central Texas College *Northeast Texas Community College *Odessa College *Panola College *Paris Junior College *Ranger College *Remington College *San Jacinto College *South Plains College *South Texas College *Southwest Texas Junior College *Tarrant County College District *Temple College *Texarkana College *Trinity Valley Community College *Tyler Junior College *Vernon College *Victoria College, Texas *Weatherford College *Wharton County Junior College Primary Schools Only add high schools or other primary schools with active entrepreneurship communities. *Start list here State and Local Resources * Please add statewide or local resources here Incubators: * Please add business incubators located in this state